


The Smallest Avenger

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [82]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The Smallest Avenger

You looked up at Steve nervously as you stood outside your room. “What’s up?”

Steve looked at you shyly before handing you a small box from his pocket. “For you.” He shrugged.

You raised your eyebrows as you took it, opening it to find a locket. “What’s this?” You whispered as you opened it, finishing a recently taken photo of the boys. “It’s beautiful.” you told him honestly.

He smiled and shrugged. “I’ve always wanted to get you something special…”

“Help me put it on?” You asked, holding it up

He gently too it from you and smiled as you turned. He clasped it around your neck and squeezed your shoulders. “Perfect.”

You turned and hugged him tight. “Thank you.”

Steve hugged you back. “You’re welcome.”

When you pulled back, you stood and pecked his cheek. “It means a lot. Thank you for sticking out this past year. I can tell you’ve come a long way.”

“That means a lot.” He nodded. “There’s nowhere I’d rather be.” He squeezed you.

“Then how about you go get the tiny God while we get Ben down to the party area.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He grinned.

Rolling your eyes playfully, you smiled and went back into your room. Your heart skipped a brat and watching Tony with Ben. He was laying on his back and lifting him.

“Eee!” Ben squealed.

You laughed lightly. “So cute.”

“Yeah, you are.” Tony chuckled. “Everything okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah, he just wanted to give me something. A locket with pictures of the boys.”

Tony looked at you at that. “Thankfully I’m more secure than he was in regards to you receiving jewelry.” He said lightly before blowing a raspberry on Ben’s tummy.

“Yeah.” You said softly. You thought back to those times briefly before going to join him on the bed. “I told him we would bring Ben to his party area.”

“Nice.” Tony smiled, letting Ben settle against him. “I hope he likes his presents.”

“Of course he will.” You smiled. “He’s such a happy little guy.”

Ben patted your cheek, grinning. Scooping him up, you kissed all over his face. When he squealed, you hugged him to you and let out a breath. “Mamamama.” he grinned.

Tony smiled widely, rubbing Ben’s back. “His first word!”

You smiled up at him, then down at Ben. “So proud of you sweetie!”

He did a little wiggle as you motioned to the door. “Mamamamaaaaa”

“Let’s go party, then.” You smiled and stood. “I can’t believe you’re a year old already!” You chuckled.

“Me, either.” Tony chuckled, following you out. “It’s been an interesting year, but I wouldn’t change our experiences with the boys for anything.”

“Me, either.” You agreed. “You’ve been my rock.”

Tony moved to put his arm around your waist. “I’ll always be there for you.” He assured, kissing your head. “And the boys and future family.” His voice was full of love, and you smiled over at him.

Once you entered the gathering area, Ben reached for Bucky when he was in sight. “Okay, okay.” You chuckled, setting him down.

Bucky smiled. “There’s the birthday boy.” He crouched to catch Ben as he toddled to him. “Hi.” He kissed the small boy’s head. “Let’s go find your dad and brother.”

As they walked off, you turned to Tony. “Let’s go find the others.”

Tony held your hand, squeezing it tightly as he followed you. Everyone’s mood was brightened for the day, happy to celebrate the birthday of the smallest ‘Avenger’. Ben got plenty of gifts, many superhero based, and the rest normal one year old gifts. Plenty of pictures were taken and by the end, you felt like you needed more of a nap than the boys.

Ben was fighting drooping eyes, determined to play with his new toys, and Heimdall was playing with Bucky, filling the room with laughter.

“I have to go to a quick call, but I’ll be back within twenty minutes.” Tony promised with a peck to your lips.

You nodded, resting your head against the chair you were in. With one more blink, you were falling asleep.

Tony noticed and chuckled lightly. “Let me get her to bed, and then I’ll help with the boys.” He told Steve.

“Sure, no problem. I can get ‘em with Bucky.” The blonde nodded.

He smiled and went to gently lift you. He held you closely as he took you back to the room, kissing your head. Smiling as you cuddled into your pillow contently.

He left you be for a moment before going to help with the boys. By the time he got back, Ben was in Steve’s arms, arms dangling, asleep. He cracked a smile at that. “Tuckered out?”

Steve chuckled lightly. “He passed out mid fight. “

“Good.” Tony nodded, staying quiet for a moment. “Nice necklace you gave…” He bit his lip.

He swallowed, glancing at him. “It was a thank you.“ He said softly. “For Ben, for letting me be here, for pushing me to get help.”

Tony nodded, glancing down at the carpet for a minute. “I think she needed it, so….” He shrugged. “I was against you having a chance, but I’d support her either way. You’re a good dad, Rogers.”

Steve gave him a small smile. “That means a ton coming from you.” He shrugged also. “I love Ben with all my heart. Heimdall and Y/N too.” He admitted. “But I’m just glad I get to stick around.”

He shoved his hands in his pockets. “I’m hoping to send her for a spa day soon, then spend time with her after. So, I was thinking having you and Bucky take the boys somewhere for a night.”

“Sure. Of course.” Steve looked down.

Tony smiled at that. “I’m sure Heimdall will be excited.”

Steve nodded. “Yeah. Hopefully.” He rubbed Ben’s back. “I better lay this guy down.”

“Of course.” He nodded. He took a breath. “There was something I wanted to ask you first. Guess it had been in me for a while now.”

He furrowed his.brows. “What’s that?” He asked, confused.

“You wouldn’t…” Tony winced. “You wouldn’t go after her again would you?”

Steve’s eyebrows shot up, surprised. “No. I wouldn’t.”

Relief was obvious on Tony’s face as he nodded. “Cool. Thanks.” He stood up straight.

“Why would you ask that? I mean, I couldn’t handle her being friends with you, and managed to screw up everything. And she’s mourning Thor.” He sighed.

Heimdall had been chasing them and heard the name. “DADA?!” He asked, hopeful.

“The necklace.” Tony began to explain as Heimdall walked in. “No buddy, I’m sorry.” He lifted the curly haired God. “Wanna have bath time with me?” He tried to quickly change the subject from Thor.

His face fell, and he sniffed. Tony braced himself for the worst. He and Steve both looked up as the tower seemed to grow darker. It took only moments to realize a rain storm had started. Heimdall gripped Tony’s shirt as he started to cry. “Shh baby boy, I know.” Tony held him, not wanting to upset him further. “Wanna go to the lab?” He asked. He just hoped to distract him before a natural disaster occurred.

Heimdall sniffled. “Teve come too? Ben?”

Tony winced. “Ben’s sleeping, buddy. Want me to find Clint? He’s like a big kid.” He offered.

Heimdall pouted more, shuffling his feet. “Otay.” He agreed.

“Say night to Steve?” He said softly.

Steve watched as he came over and squeezed his leg. “Night, buddy.” He said quietly. “You can help me make breakfast tomorrow.”

“And Ben?” Heimdall looked up at him, eyes still glassy.

“And Ben.” He nodded with a small smile.

Heimdall nodded contently, looking at Tony. “Me sleep with Ben ‘night?”

Tony smiled softly. “Sure, buddy. You can sleep with Ben tonight.”

Steve smiled at that and nodded to Tony before going to lay Ben down.

That seemed to brighten up Heimdall a little as he reached for Tony’s hand. Taking the small boy’s hand, he led him away to look for Clint. When he found him in the training area, he lifted Heimdall to see him through the windows. His small hands banged on the glass, trying to get the archer to look.

Clint set down what he was working on, wiping his forehead as he looked up. He grinned when he saw Heimdall and waved. Heimdall motioned for him to come over.

Tony nodded to the man when he walked out. “He wants a playmate.” He gave him the short version, not wanting to mention Thor.

Clint looked happy to help and nodded. “Sure.” He held his arms out. “Wanna train?” He joked.

The small boy scrunched his nose once he was in Clint’s arms. “Play!”

Clint laughed and nodded. “I’m down to play, too.” He waved to Tony before taking him up to his room.

Tony ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He sat down near a window to just take a breather. Leaning his elbows on his knees, he hung his head and closed his eyes. While it had been a nice day, he felt himself grow stressed and anxious with each minute. Feeling those emotions rolling off of the young God, paired with the sudden change in weather wore him down. He felt himself get emotional for the first time in days.

Standing up, he took a deep breath. “JARVIS, inform Barton that Heimdall will be sleeping with Ben tonight.” all he wanted at the moment was you.

“Of course, sir.” He replied.

He made his way quickly to you, wanting your comfort. He kicked off his shoes the second he was in the room and cuddled up to you. You shifted slightly, curling to face him. He smiled as you did so, wrapping his arms securely around you. As soon as he did that, he immediately felt a bit of comfort. Burying his face in your hair, he breathed in the scent of your shampoo.

You hummed as he did, reaching under his shirt sleepily to feel his warmth. “I’m here, sweetheart.” He breathed.

You nuzzled to his neck and calmed down, breathing deeply. “Good.” You sighed in your sleep.

He squeezed you and kissed at your head. He knew he wouldn’t get much rest, but just being here helped. You were his safe place, his home. As long as he was able to get to you, he knew that he would be okay.

* * *

Steve leaned against the wall in Ben’s room as he watched him and Heimdall sleep. He thought about the day and how it had been a mix of emotions for everyone. Leaning his head back, he allowed his eyes to close. He stayed like that for quite a while, not wanting to go to bed yet. He was afraid Heimdall would wake up crying.

He slid down the wall carefully and shut his eyes again, letting himself rest for a minute. If he slept there, so be it. He ended up falling asleep there for the night, out so hard he didn’t hear Bucky come get Ben when he woke.

Bucky smiled as Ben coo’d, Heimdall still sleeping. “Wanna lay on daddy?” He whispered. Ben laughed, nodding. Once on the floor, Ben crawled up Steve’s legs and settled on his lap. He laid his head on the super soldier’s arm, grinning up at Bucky.

Ben wiggled slightly trying to get comfy. Bucky watched as Steve subconsciously held him with his free arm to his chest. That seemed to calm the toddler, who stopped moving, simply laying there to listen to his father’s heartbeat. Bucky crouched and took a quick picture of them before standing and letting them be for a while.

Slowly, Ben’s eyes dropped and he drifted off again. Neither him or Steve woke for another couple hours until Heimdall managed to get himself on the floor. “Steveeeee. Beeeeeen.” He shook Steve slightly.

Steve blinked his eyes first, shaking slightly when he spotted both boys. He held Ben tighter as he rubbed his eyes, groaning. “Ben? How’d you get out of your crib?” He asked, sleepily.

Ben grinned up at him sleepily and patted his cheek while Heimdall snuggled to Steve’s side. “I hungry.” He looked up at Steve, hopeful.

Steve smiled. “Let’s fix that. Can you stand for me Ben?” He set him on the carpet. Ben was a bit wobbly, but grinned at Steve when he was balanced. “There you go, buddy.” He smiled proudly as Heimdall stood and held his brother’s hand while Steve got up. Despite having different fathers, looking at them it was very clear they were brothers. He ruffled Heimdall’s hair proudly. “Pancakes?”

“YEAH!!!” Heimdall grinned.

Ben giggled up at his brother and held up his free hand. Steve reached down and took it, enjoying his time with the boys. He sat both of them on the counter while he made breakfast, letting them do small tasks. Spending time with them always made his day, no matter what they were doing.

Once he had the stacks of pancakes done, he told JARVIS to alert everyone if they were awake. He made a few flavors, knowing everyone had different tastes.

Bucky came in first, squeezing Steve’s arm as he went to get a plate. “Did you two do all the work?” He grinned at the boys.

Heimdall laughed. “Noooooo.” He replied.

“You sure? Cause I don’t think Steve cooks this well.” He teased as he took a bite.

Clint and Nat came in next, each greeting the boys before heading for food. Nat took Ben in her lap as they went to sit, eager to help feed him. She adored both boys, and while she had no urges to have her own at the moment, she enjoyed helping them.

Steve sat with Bucky as Heimdall sat near Clint, attached to his playmate from the previous day. Just as they were done eating, you came down, having slept longer than you anticipated. No one was surprised, however, simply because of how emotional things had been.

You smiled gratefully at Steve, grabbing only a couple of cakes before sitting on the counter. “Did the boys help?” you asked after a couple bites.

“Yeah, definitely.” Steve nodded. “They are both excellent helpers.” He grinned.

You smiled widely at that. “I’m glad. I guess I’ll take a plate up to Tony.” You slid off the counter. “He had a rough night, so I figure he’ll be in the lab a lot.”

Steve nodded understandingly, blushing as he thought about their conversation. He would let Tony tell you about that. He watched you walk away, feeling eyes on him. When he turned, Bucky was giving him a curious stare. Steve just sighed and went back to eating.

* * *

Tony was working hard on a project when you walked in, barely acknowledging you. You set his plate down and rubbed your hand over his back. He tensed, then relaxed. “Sorry.” He mumbled.

You gave him a small smile. “Want to talk about it?”

He shook his head. “Thanks, though.”

“Want me to leave you to your work?” You offered.

“Please.” He winced as it sounded harsh. “Sorry.” He apologized again. “I’ll only be a few hours.”

You kissed his cheek and left, letting out a soft sigh. You watched him through the windows for a moment before going to freshen up for the day. You knew it might be that night before you saw him- no matter what he said. The thought saddened you a bit and you hoped you could distract yourself. The last thing you needed was to get even more stressed out, and more emotional?

You stayed in the shower until the water ran cold, which had to have been a long time since the Tower always had hot water. Your fingers were wrinkly, and you knew that Steve would likely ask if you were okay. The thought of Steve somehow made you more down and now you just wanted to hide under the covers. But, you had two boys to look after. Even with the others, you were their mother.

With that thought, you trudged down to the common room to find the boys. While you moved, you pulled your hair up into a ponytail, wanting something simple, and comfortable for the day. When you didn’t find anyone in the common rooms, you figured they’d be in their playrooms. Not finding them there, either, you tried to think of where else your boys would be. “JARVIS? Where are my boys?”

“Benjamin is with Mr. Barnes and Heimdall is with Mr. Barton.” He replied. That surprised you.

“Where’s Steve?” You asked.

“Training.” He replied.

You hummed and made you way up to Clint and Nat’s room. Tapping on the door, you made a note to make sure Steve was okay after. When Nat opened the door, she chuckled. “Heimdall got attached.” She explained.

You smiled at that. “I hope he’s behaving himself.”

“He is. Clint not so much.” She joked. “Did you want me to get him?”

That made you laugh. “Poor you.” you teased. “And no, it’s fine. Not if he’s having fun.”

She smiled reassuringly. “He is. He’s in good hands. With me.” She smirked. “Clint hasn’t gotten him into trouble yet.”

You looked amused. “Wanna bet? You’ve been talking to me a minute.”

She widened her eyes. “True.” She glanced over her shoulder. “Uh, I’m gonna go…check on them…”

You grinned. “Alright, I’ll check in later?”

“Of course.” Nat nodded before heading back to Clint and Heimdall. 

You smiled as she did and shuffled to go find Steve. You’d check on him, then make your way to Ben and Bucky. Once you came into sight of the training area, you saw him hitting the bags pretty hard. “Steve?” You called out.

He didn’t look up until you called his name out again. He wiped his forehead as he walked over, apologizing under his breath for being so sweaty.

“I’ve seen you sweaty before. No need to apologize.” You assured. “Just came to check on you. I know you train when you’re stressed.” you told him. “And you were hitting that pretty hard.”

He looked sheepish. “Just getting out some frustration.” He told you honestly.

You nodded. “I guess I’ll let you get back to it.”

He nodded. “Did you talk to Tony by chance?”

“Barely.” You sighed. “Just long enough to give him his breakfast.” You didn’t want to add it felt like he didn’t want you there that morning.

Steve nodded, figuring the same thing was bother each of them. “Sorry to hear that.” 

You shrugged. “I’m gonna go check on Ben and Bucky.”

Steve bit his lip and nodded, wanting so bad to say something but only bit harder on his lip. He watched you go and went back to punching the bag.

You furrowed your brows as it felt like something was off. You doubted that it was you, so what was it? Would you ask Tony, or check with Steve later? Hopefully it was something small.

When you went to check on Ben, you felt better seeing him resting against Bucky. “Tired little man?” You smiled.

Ben coo’d and nodded, hand playing with Bucky’s metal one. “I think he wore himself out.” Bucky chuckled. “We’ve just been sitting like this since breakfast.” He shrugged, patting Ben’s back gently.

“Ma…” Ben yawned, closing his eyes as he nuzzled to Bucky’s chest.

“You’re a pro.” You grinned at Bucky.

He chuckled lightly. “It’s the body heat.”

You laughed lightly at that. “Do you need me to take him or anything?”

Bucky shook his head. “Nah, get some time to yourself for a bit.”

You smiled gratefully and nodded. “Call for me if you need me.” You leaned down and kissed Ben’s head. “Be good for Uncle Buck.”

Bucky grinned as he made a noise in response.

* * *

Being kid free was rare. Being kid free, and no other half was even more rare. You had no idea what to do. You thought of maybe training, but didn’t want to take another shower. You doubted you had the energy anyway. Deciding on getting some organizing done, you made your way to your room. Maybe decluttering would help. So that’s how you spent your morning and part of your afternoon, rearranging not only your room, but also the boys’.

In the end, you had some things to donate, making you feel better. You smiled as you put out a few boxes and bags, telling JARVIS to send someone to take them whenever he could. Then it hit you that it was nearing lunch already. You brushed off your clothes and made your way downstairs. As you went, you tried to decide what to make, wanting something everyone would like.

When you got to the kitchen you decided on homemade pizza, hoping it got everyone’s interest. You knew that both boys would love it, and that was a big help.

Tony didn’t come down while you were cooking, but Bucky, Steve, and Clint did. Both boys were happy to ‘help’, sitting on the counter. A few times you had to give them something to snack on to keep them from taking things off the pizza. You laughed when you had to do the same for Clint. “Do I need to call Nat down to tame you?” You teased.

He blushed. “No, I’ll get in trouble.” He half teased.

That made you, Steve, and Bucky laugh, which set off the boys. You shook your head at him and ruffled his hair. “You’re a man child.” You teased. “But we wouldn’t have you any other way.”

He smiled proudly and went to sit down. “Well, thank you.”

“Clint eat.” Heimdall handed him a slice of his orange. “Please.” He added.

Clint grinned at him, taking it. “Thanks, kid.” Heimdall grinned in return until he saw Ben reaching for a piece.

“Noooooo, Ben.” He whined. He smacked his brother’s hand away, effectively earning a scream from the younger boy.

“Heimdall!” You scolded, shocked at him.

He looked up at you questioningly as Steve lifted Ben. “What, momma?” He asked ask Ben fussed.

“You do not hit your brother.” You raised your eyebrows.

“Oh…” He shrugged. He kicked his legs as he ate the rest of his orange.  
  
You sighed. “Heimdall you need to apologize to Ben.”

“Mommaaaaa.” He whined.

“Now, Heimdall.” You said sternly.

He sighed and looked at Ben. “Sorry.” He muttered, making you raise an eyebrow.

You looked at Steve as this was the first time Heimdall really showed any type of attitude.

“Can you give him a hug?” Steve asked the young God. He kept his voice gentle, not wanting to press him.

Heimdall shook his head. “Later.” He shrugged.

You looked at Steve, confused. “That’s not like him at all…” You sighed.

Bucky rubbed at his chin. “Is he mourning?”

Your brows furrowed at that. “I know most human kids go through stages, but I don’t know about Asgardian kids. So, it’s either a normal kid thing…or I guess it could be mourning.”

“He might be just entering the terrible two stage.” Clint chimed in. That made you groan, not looking forward to that.

Steve sighed also, rubbing Ben’s back. “All kids go through it. This guy will, too.” He assured you. “Not that I’m looking forward to that.”

You nodded, focusing on the pizza as you let that sink in. Sighing, you found yourself wishing Thor would be back soon, but pushed the thought aside. You leaned against the counter for a breath, feeling comfort when you felt Steve rubbed at your neck. “Curse your large hands.” You chuckled tiredly. “But, thank you.”

He smiled, letting Ben hug your back. “It’ll be alright.”

“Awe, I love you, too, Ben.” You smiled when you felt his small arms.

“Ma!” Ben smiled.

Chuckling lightly, you looked over your shoulder at him. You kissed his hand when he patted your nose. “Such a cutie.”


End file.
